


Going for Naked

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [165]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: comment_fic, F/M, First Time, Humor, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: When she first saw him naked. <br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa probably couldn’t put such things in a boy’s manga. So, not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going for Naked

It's likely the first time Winry saw Edward naked, they were babies, and it didn't make any difference. She knew for a fact that they'd been dumped into wash tubs together (Granny had some pictures), so that didn't matter much, either. And when they were trying to save Edward's life, stitching up his wounds from after him trying to bring his mother back to life, she saw him naked again, multiple times (Granny supervised Winry washing Edward while he was unconscious, as well as teaching her how to install a catheter. Winry was pretty sure she never wanted to see a penis again after that). 

After he decided he'd stop sulking and live, well, Winry wasn't needed for any washing up or catheter assistance (at least, not until after Edward's automail surgery). She didn't really care, if Edward didn't need her, she wasn't about to argue with him (not this time). 

Years later, after Edward's proposal, after he left for the West, after he returned, less than a year later, after they were actually, officially married, Winry waited, sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in something someone (Granny? Paninya? Mr. Garfiel?) had assured her was proper for a first night of marriage, and seemed too ridiculously lacy and frilly and scratchy for her tastes, for Edward to join her. 

He stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him - wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts - what she'd seen him sleep in for more years than she cared to even think. She smiled, and Edward hesitated, giving her a long look. He blushed suddenly, glancing away, plucking at his shirt and muttering something about 'should've worn something nicer.'

"It's okay, Ed." Winry's smile broadened. "I'm betting you don't stay dressed too long."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Any, any/any, the first time she saw him naked_


End file.
